


Crown of Thorns ~ The Podrama Zine

by CrownOfThornsPodrama



Series: Crown of Thorns - Behind the Scenes and Bonus Content [5]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, F/M, M/M, NSFW Art, Podfic Cover Art, Zine: Crown of Thorns The Podrama Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownOfThornsPodrama/pseuds/CrownOfThornsPodrama
Summary: The production and download for Crown of Thorns ~ The Podrama Zine.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Raphael/Uriel (Good Omens)
Series: Crown of Thorns - Behind the Scenes and Bonus Content [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767253
Kudos: 3





	Crown of Thorns ~ The Podrama Zine

**Crown of Thorns ~ The Podrama Zine**

Throughout the Crown of Thorns Pod’rama, our team of artists has created an impressive and beautiful collection of works.  
You’ve seen them as chapter covers, logos, and in social media posts.  
We’ve gathered them into a digital zine, paired with excerpts from Crown of Thorns, to give them their moment in the spotlight.

Love,  
The CoT Pod'rama Team

[Download from Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/co-t-zine-spreads-cover/page/n17/mode/2up)  
[Download the Zine as a PDF](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LNN6lkSVL_Aa1eZkHOUvz24zizXZt2oI/view)  
(Content of the Zine is rated Explicit for NSFW art and excerpts from the fic.)

**Contributer Links  
**[AJfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajfanfic) [Betaart0](https://twitter.com/betaart0?s=09) [catofapocalypse](https://vivi-theakuneko.tumblr.com/)/([BratofA](https://twitter.com/BratofA)) [Chonaku](https://chonaku-things.tumblr.com/)  
[CompassRose](https://outlikethat.tumblr.com/) [Dearest-Angel](https://dearest-angel.tumblr.com) [Ecchima](https://ecchima.tumblr.com/) [Firefly](https://feuerbluete.tumblr.com/) [Grin](https://green-grin.tumblr.com/)  
[HatsuAka](https://buddingramblings.tumblr.com/) [Jeebs](http://jb612.tumblr.com/) [Khenq](https://khenqart.tumblr.com/) [Kakushimiko](https://kakushimiko.tumblr.com) [Madcheshirefox](https://twitter.com/Madcheshirefox)  
[Mageink](https://mageink.tumblr.com/) [Ouida](https://ouidasart.tumblr.com) [Pandi](https://illusionarypandi.tumblr.com/) [Petimetrek](https://petimetrek.tumblr.com/) [qwanderer](https://qwanderer.tumblr.com/) [Shae-C](https://shae-c-art.tumblr.com/)  
[squidsticks](https://heavens-bookshop.tumblr.com) [suvroc](https://skyfall-good-omens.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art) [Tezca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/works) [Tifaria](https://tifaria.tumblr.com/) [Tio-trile ](https://tio-trile.tumblr.com/) [ZeTomato](https://zetomatosgarden.tumblr.com/)

**Zine Team**  
Team Leader & Interior Layout - [AJfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajfanfic)  
Cover Art & Design - [CompassRose](https://outlikethat.tumblr.com/)  
Excerpt Wrangling & Logistics - [qwanderer](https://qwanderer.tumblr.com/)  
All Excerpts are from [_Crown of Thorns,_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728117/navigate) a Good Omens fanfic by [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/works)


End file.
